


A wave of emotions

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Astrid, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Snotlout, Coming Out, Gen, Race To The Edge, Set after big man on berk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine so I like guys as well girls ok, whats the big deal I'm still the toughest, strongest viking on Berk!" Snotlout folded his arms across his chest defensively as he tried to act nonchalant even though his vulnerability was obvious.</p>
<p>A one-shot about Snotlout coming out set soon after "big man on Berk" becuase after the whole Thor Bonecrusher thing there is no way that he is straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wave of emotions

The dragon riders headed quickly back to their base after the 'Thor Bonecrusher' incident. Stoik and the rest of Berk weren't exactly impressed by them at the moment so they thought it would be best if they left as quickly as possible before they inevitably got into trouble again. As they flew back they recalled the past day to Fishlegs who still couldn't entirely remember what had happened.

"So let me get this straight, I was accidentally hypnotised by Gothi to become some big dumb hero?" Fishlegs asked bemused as they made camp on a small island to rest for the night.

"Pretty much" Hiccup said while gently cooking dinner over the fire.

"Ok but that still doesn't explain why Snotlout kissed me afterwards" Fishlegs answered scratching his head. 

Hiccup turned his head towards Snotlout just in time to see him stiffen at Fishleg's words as he was uncharacteristically silent as he removed Hookfang's saddle. 

"Erm ..... anything you want to tell us Snotlout?" Hiccup questioned awkwardly. 

"No!" He yelled back, harshly throwing his saddle onto the ground causing his dragon to roll his eyes.   
"Shut up Hookfang" Snotlout grumbled as he angrily glared at the ground refusing to look anyone in the eye. 

The fire crackled warmly as Hiccup glanced at Astrid who answered his look with a nod. He slowly got up and made his way towards his friend, the others followed closely behind him. Even the twins were able to sense the gravity of the situation and they dragged a still confused Fishlegs with them. 

"You know you can tell us anything Snotlout. We're your friends, and friends accept and support each other for who they are, no matter what" Hiccup said calmly as a placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

They waited patiently as Snotlout seethed silently before he finally shouted "Fine so I like guys as well girls ok, whats the big deal I'm still the toughest, strongest viking on Berk!"   
He folded his arms across his chest defensively as he tried to act nonchalant even though his vulnerability was obvious. 

"No one ever doubted that" HIccup said as he smiled proudly at his teammate who's eye lit up in a mixture of happiness and shock.

"Besides did you really think that you were the only rider here who's bi?" Astrid smirked. 

"Bi?" Snotlout asked confused. 

"Bisexuality, when a person feels attraction to both males and females" Fishlegs clarified. A wave of emotions flooded Snotlouts face as he finally realised who he was. 

"Thanks guys" He breathed quietly before morphing back into his stereotypical self once again "And if anyone EVER mentions this to anyone else then I will beat you to a pulp and stuff you in a pie!" He threatened. 

"Yummmmm, I bet I'd be the tastiest pie" Ruffnut said dreamily. 

"Er no Fishlegs would obviously be the best pie" Her brother argued. 

"Oh yeah and why is that!" She asked offended. 

"Because his name has fish in it duh" He answered logically. 

Hiccup sighed as two of his friends started to brawl next to a uncomfortable looking Fighlegs and wondered why he was friends with these people again, when the relieved look on Snotlout's face answered any doubts for him .


End file.
